


Testing the Limits

by Rainbowkittyblossomwings



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkittyblossomwings/pseuds/Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kululu and Angol Mois aren't exactly dating. The important question is though how prominent is the not exactly? How far are Mois's limits when it comes to their relationship? For example will she become embarrassed if he hugs her? Or even kisses her?<br/>As a scientist Kululu knows he has to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! It's me!  
> I realized the lack of kurumois smut here. So even though I'm not the most talented smut author, I decided to remedy that by writing a bunch of smut. Too ashamed to post it to my fanfiction account, I put it on A03. I hope you like it.  
> It's unedited by a beta, but I tried to go through it...Uhhh, hope it helps? And I hope you enjoy it.  
> It was an attempt. That's the best I can say about it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own sgt frog.  
> Btw, originally this one-shot wasn't going to be smut...But then it just sort of happened.

Angol Mois had always been an odd person to him. Extremely affectionate, could do no wrong, and intoxicatingly pure. She was an honest soul, usually easy to read like the cover of a book.

But her personal confliction when it came to affection was very clear and sometimes unusual. It was clearer than daylight. Some days, like their time on Easter Island, she wouldn't even be able to take a simple hug from him, but other days she just sighed into his body as he sat on her lap with his laptop. She would press herself against him cuddling up as if she herself didn't realize what she was doing and wrap her arms around his stomach as he tried to relax but remained rigid.

He wasn't sure what was the difference between these two switches. What made some days good for her for affection and others a cauldron of embarrassment?

_Ku, ku, ku. All I know is that I must examine this specimen, and figure out what exactly it is that makes her tick._ After all, it was usually him that was the embarrassed one. He wanted to best exploit this, to figure out what could make him metaphorically on top. _Physically would be fine too though._ Kululu added to himself.

He was done with this embarrassment. He knew it wasn't going away, but maybe he could be content with turning it into a mask, pretending it wasn't as bad as she thought. Finding that small amount of embarrassment she had and feeling a tiny bit better about it.

He could still be the jerk he was meant to be.

* * *

They weren't exactly dating. They weren't even close to that sort of relationship, at least that's what he felt in their label. Sure they were extremely close, but it wasn't exactly dating. They hung out sometimes, held hands every now and then and sometimes they would accidentally drop into this role of being the other one's supportive significant other with whatever interest the other one was pursuing (A fine example of this was with becoming the best curry chef or destroying the planet), but they weren't dating. They had never spoken about it and in public their personal relationship was mostly dropped to a more professional one (At least from his side, sometimes she was still affectionate and supportive, it wasn't like she was trying to actively hide anything like he was) but still they weren't dating. She was actively pursuing Keroro and he was 'afraid' of her.

So the conversation had never exactly come up where their relationship lay. Even if she did manage to send him several emoticon hearts per day in overly affectionate flirty text messages. And he admittedly matched them with his own.

But if they weren't exactly dating, and exactly was a very important word in his thinking process- was it really that wrong to tease her and see just how far she felt physical attention could go between them? They had some unspoken rules but they had never really talked about them. Was it about time to test the limits?

As a scientist Kululu knew that the answer was fully yes.

* * *

They were cuddling that day, cuddling was such a disgusting word to Kululu, but being in Angol Mois's or Saburo's arms didn't exactly bother him. Saburo's bothered him far less than Angol Mois's did, Angol Mois's cuddles were filled with this sort of affection and innocence that Saburo's hugs didn't have, that would make his body buzz like he had goosebumps everywhere and that he lit on fire. That his core was extremely hot and all the blood was rushing from his brain to the rest of his body, something that as a super genius he didn't like. But then she'd affectionately rub the top of his head like he was some sort of cat and Kululu would relax into her touch and the fear would just go away as he turned to mush. His feelings were putty in her hands and that was the truly terrifying thing.

Her arm was draped across his stomach, pulling him closer. Her long legs were dangling down the chair she was sitting in currently as they cuddled under their current excuse 'to keep warm in the cold base' even though it was pretty well heated and she didn't experience the cold the same way he did. She had a cup of hot chocolate with those sickeningly cute and pointless tiny marshmallows in them. She had offered to make Kululu a cup but he hadn't cared for it.

She sighed, switching hands to be around and plopping her book into her other hand. Kululu looked up at her and noted that she was currently reading about extinct animals on Pekopon. _Probably jealous that she didn't have the chance to make them extinct. Ku, ku, ku._ But he had a job to do instead of being comfortable. He had some limits to test.

His fingers twitched wondering how to do this. He was currently sitting in her lap patiently, his fingers draped over the hand on her stomach stroking her long fingers, a gesture he noticed with much satisfaction had earned a smile from her face.

_Cuddling is okay._ Kululu reminded himself. _Hand holding is okay._ But he wondered how much cuddling was okay.

He'd have to find out. He mentally prepared himself for a game that Angol Mois didn't even know she was participating in, just to test her limits and the limits of their relationship. The rules were simple, start with slow things or low on the bar and go higher if she didn't have a problem from them. A stop or a no would instantly end his small game and he would make a mental note. It was a harmless game, right? And it would test things better than any machine ever could.

However he didn't know his personal limits. If she was fine with an 'anything goes' relationship, well...He didn't know if he could survive.

He took a deep breath and leaned closer to Angol Mois, nuzzling up to her sweater vest. He rotated himself a bit in her lap to straddle her a bit more so he could hug her waist a bit better and press his face against her chest for a better and more extreme cuddle.

"K-kululu!?" Angol Mois noticed his more affectionate nature. They cuddled a lot, but besides some stroking of her hands and draping their arms around each other neither of them hugged each other very much.

Kululu looked up briefly from Angol Mois's shirt to see her face flushed. _So I wonder if this is a limit?_ "Something wrong, Mois~?" He asked keeping his cool and sounding rather suave.

"Um...You're hugging me..." She observed and stated the obvious.

"That a problem? Do you not like it? Geez, I sit in your lap all the time. Like you're my little throne, what's the problem with hugging?" Kululu asked.

"I always thought it was more like you were my evil cat, not like I was a chair." Angol Mois frowned, "And there's no problem. It's just it was so sudden and..." Her face turned red again. She was embarrassed.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu chuckled and squirmed a bit. She was majorly cute. He nuzzled up against her again, breathing in her scent. He waited to see if she'd push him up or relax against his touch.

Eventually, he could feel her relaxing. Her hand drifted to the back of his head, stroking it slowly downwards as if to relax him like she expected him to fall asleep.

_Darn you, Mois. You may not even know about my game or that I'm playing it but you're so incredibly cute that you're embarrassing me way more than I could ever embarrass you._ Kululu tensed up at the touches, grabbing onto her shirt desperately clutching the fabric on it.

Now that got Angol Mois to tense up again. He glanced up and saw with satisfaction that she was blushing again. And he hadn't even grabbed the parts of her shirt that were deemed troublesome areas. It had just been the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm never going to finish this book if you keep acting like you want to be so close." She teased.

"Maybe I don't want you to finish your book. Maybe I have some sort of master plan. Spoilers, Ice Age doesn't end well for the animals in it. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

Angol Mois's face scrunched up in annoyance. She hadn't known that! She had just gotten to that chapter and she was really rooting for those saber tooth tigers. Who could blame her for not knowing every pekoponian animal?

As her face scrunched up, and she glared down at Kululu, he got a devious smile and leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, just to wipe the glare off her face and to see her reaction. After all that was his game. And kissing was a step above hugging.

She pulled away her scolding look replaced by pure embarrassment.

"Ku, ku, ku. Want any more spoilers?" Kululu asked, not acting like it was a big deal. Her face was still very red and pink, but she didn't comment much on the kiss.

"No." She answered honestly.

"Don't get too attached to the dodo's either! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu rolled around on her lap, laughing.

"Okay, mister. No more talking for you. Go back to relaxing or something." She told him, rubbing his head and smiling.

Kululu frowned. She hadn't commented on the fact that he had kissed her at all. Was it just not that big of a deal to her? Had she not noticed?

But for now he went back to relaxing in her lap.

* * *

His game was still going. And although she hadn't commented on the small kiss he had given her, he could tell that she was probably thinking about it. She just never brought it up in their conversations. But she would look at him and blush which was pretty unnerving.

_I'm beginning to think that I under-estimated our label of not exactly dating._ Kululu realized trying to keep his thoughts professional as if he was making a scientific deduction. The not exactly seemed to be less important than he had first believed. Their closeness was much more than two normal friends should be. After all, he had never kissed Saburo in that way and never would. If he had Saburo would have just laughed it off for being gross.

Although that she was fine with kissing him unnerved him. Kissing was a much bigger deal for him. It had actually taken quite a bit of mental courage to work up that small tiny kiss and she hadn't even given him the satisfaction of acting all cute or surprised over it. It made him more curious to what her actual limits were. His game was still going after all. And despite the potential relationship and the feelings that he had for her, and he was now certain that she at least somewhat shared, he was still primarily a jerk. A scientist jerk who wanted to know what kind of things he could do to embarrass her.

And accepting a kiss opened a new range of possibilities. How many kisses could she take? Would she get embarrassed if he kissed certain parts of her? Or would she enjoy it? Would it become their new normal like their cuddling?

He wanted to know so many things. And he was ready to experiment with these possibilities.

* * *

It didn't take him long to end up in her lap again as she sat in her chair and he sat on her. He preferred his new position of facing her and being able to hide his face in her shirt rather than having her arms draped over him while he worked. So he used that.

"Mois?" Kululu glanced up at her, noticing that she was no longer holding a book in her hand. She had probably learned her lesson. She was just content to cuddle this time. _She's going to be in for a nasty surprise._

"Yeah?" She asked, putting her hands on his cheeks. He didn't know if it was to prevent him from kissing her again or just because she wanted to caress his cheek. A part of him preferred the latter. A very scared part didn't want either.

"Can I kiss you?" Kululu grinned. Angol Mois was always going on about honesty and communication, something he absolutely dreaded. He never wanted to talk to her about their friendship or feelings. When she went on and on about how happy she was to spend time with him it killed him inside, making all of his insides mushy with this weird sort of toxic happiness. It felt like dying. Now he could use that honesty against her.

Angol Mois sputtered a bit. He could feel her twitch as if she was going to get up or fling her body around, but she was trapped in a chair under Kululu. She took her hands off of Kululu's cheeks and covered her eyes so she couldn't see Kululu laughing at her.

"W-why why would you ask something like that? What do you mean?" She asked. She was so close to him that he could feel every muscle that he was in contact with tense, especially her stomach muscles. He reached down to her sides trying to massage them slightly as if to relax her, to keep her untense.

"I was just curious if I could." Kululu shrugged answering fully honestly. He was doing this out of curiosity. Not because he wanted to have a steamy make out session with her or anything. His hands went only a tiny bit under her shirt, just to slightly massage her waist.

_Ku...Good, she's relaxing._ At least her body was. He wasn't sure about her. Her body wasn't as tense, but it sure was warm. He didn't think he'd ever felt her being this warm. And honestly he wasn't trying to do anything inappropriate through his small massage, he was just trying to reassure.

"If you stop touching my waist, you can." Angol Mois finally answered. Kululu's hands left her waist.

_Ku. So the waist is a limit. Interesting._ He hadn't even been testing her waist. But as she had asked his hands were off it in a second. Angol Mois breathed a sigh of relief...Disappointment? It was a sigh. He wasn't sure what sort of emotions it held.

"Where do you want to kiss me?" She asked.

"Ku, I don't know." Kululu shrugged.

Angol Mois frowned, "You were the one to ask to kiss me! You had to have something in mind ideally, right?" Angol Mois was rather angry by his lack of planning. Kululu brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why don't we start with your lips then." He hadn't had any plan. But she seemed annoyed and irritated with him that he hadn't planned out exactly what he wanted. "That seems like the classic place for kissing." He shrugged. If that worked out he could move to other places and test them, but if Angol Mois was willing to kiss him on the lips it sure meant something for them. He just wasn't sure what. He just didn't really want to have that inevitable conversation about their relationship and a label for them. But this...Just kissing for his experiment was pretty casual. At least to him it was.

Angol Mois gave him a small nod. "You're not asking to kiss me for some sort of invention, right?"

"No." Kululu responded. It was a game. An experiment. Before she could question it anymore he leaned up and kissed her on the lips, pulling himself closer.

Kissing her and pressing his lips against hers, even if the kiss wasn't as tame as he would have expected was an exceptional experience. He couldn't properly explain it with emotions, just that it made his whole body feel like it was both good and on fire. He tried to focus less on enjoying kissing her- because that was not the point of his game, he'd have plenty time for that in future cuddle sessions, and instead focused on her, her reactions. Did she want him to stop? Continue? He tried to pay close attention to her body.

The size difference seemed to be a problem. Although they had found a position comfortable for small lip kisses of her in the chair and him on top of her, he kept slipping, causing her to have to put her hand under his butt in a sort of cup position to stop him from slipping. Although she wasn't currently feeling up his butt he did feel slightly awkward that her hand was even there even though it was just there to cause him not to fall.

_These are about finding her limits. Not mine. I know when it comes to her she could destroy me with even a glance. There wasn't a question about that._ Kululu reminded himself, trying not to pay attention to the hand on his butt. His mind was still trying to process if he wanted it gone or to grope him. He wasn't exactly sure, at the moment his butt very firmly wanted to be groped.

His legs wrapped around the higher part of her waist to let it not be so risky if he fell. This just seemed to press his pelvic region more into her breasts. _I did not think this through. This is worse for me than it is for her. A lot more intense._ And with her lips against his lips giving him the sweetest kisses and most curious, being almost as experimental as he was when it came to her, sucking on his lips and separating a moment to see his reactions before going back in, his pelvic regions were feeling incredible hot. _Thank god for cloaca._ He wouldn't be popping any boners unless he took his genitalia out of his pouch, making it still uncomfortable for him, but not nearly as much as a pekoponian male might experience. After all she wouldn't have to know how aroused he was unless he had no self control and started grinding against her, something he was confident he wouldn't do, unless for some reason he wanted to test those limits too. But that wouldn't be for him, right?

He tried to focus on her other hand, besides the one on his butt. It was placed against his back, her palm pressed against him and quite tame, it was just resting there, relaxed as if she felt comfortable enough to hold him in the same way that she did when they cuddled. He appreciated that it wasn't doing something raunchy.

Her lips though...Sometimes her kisses were sweet and innocent, pure, short in nature meeting Kululu's kisses and sometimes they were much more experimental, opening her mouth slightly and waiting to see what Kululu would do. If he took the opportunity to caress her tongue with his own and play with it she might give a low moan and her fingers would curl up on his back digging into him a bit. _Darn fingernails._ He thought. Still, he did like her moaning. And he did like her sucking on his lips and steamily french kissing him.

_Does this count as a hook up? I think making out/fresh kissing definitely isn't one of her limits._ He wondered if this was just her way of saying it was okay for their relationship to progress to this level or if this was just a hook up. He knew that she enjoyed kissing him very much, it was very obvious, in no way was she being subtle of her enjoyment, but a part of him wanted to know why.

Still this part of his plan was over, so he removed his lips from hers trying not to pay attention to the string of weird saliva between them.

"Did that satisfy you?" Angol Mois asked, leaning back in her chair and looking down at him. Her eyes were very half-lidded and her voice was low, their wasn't as much of an ounce of embarrassment in it.

"Maybe if your hand wasn't still on my butt." Kululu shrugged. Angol Mois's eyes opened as she tried to explain her actions without dropping him back into her lap and removing her hand. _There's that embarrassment I missed._ Although to be fair her face was still very flushed from their heated make out session. He couldn't tease her about that though. His face was quite red too. "But satisfying isn't quite the word I would use." He kissed her on the cheek.

He observed with some satisfaction that the cheek kiss made a grin form on her face, a shy and sheepish one.

"What word would you use, Kululu?" Angol Mois asked, her hand moving from his back to his hand to hold it. Her eyes were back to curious and innocent instead of quite aroused.

_I can change that._ There were still limits to test after all.

He leaned back up to her, this time up to her ear. He held onto her collar trying desperately not to fall. "Arousing." He answered in a rather low voice, before nibbling on the ear lobe. He let the word hang in the air, long and drawn out letting her feel his breath against her ear. But it was when his lips were on it that she gave a small squeak and moan again.

_Well, that was cute._ Kululu realized. His kisses were slow, somewhat gentle but also his teeth just barely grazing against her. Her ears were so warm, and he could feel the hand under his butt tense up just enough to squeeze it ever so slightly... _Not so innocent now, huh?_ But he had to shake his head for a moment to keep himself on the goal- his experiment instead of being so much more satisfied with that small squeeze. He pressed his hand up against her breast continuing kissing her.

He tried to focus on what she was doing. He could hear her breathing, feel her trembling around him, but she was trying to stay incredibly silent. She hadn't moaned after the squeak.

His lips left her ears to slowly trail down her jawline, finding a comfortable place on her neck and administering kisses again there. Her innocent trembling became much more apparent.

_Crap. Did I scare her? I was just playing._ He could no longer feel her hand on his or on him. He glanced up to see her expression and had to catch his breath for a moment.

Her face was extremely flushed and she was covering her mouth with one hand, as if desperately, her eyes were staring slightly off into space.

"You okay?" Reminding himself to breathe again from the arousing sight. He didn't actually want her scared or to even not enjoy something like this. He just had wanted to kind of tease or embarrass her, and he was completely open to stopping as soon as she had said so. He knew she was bad at saying no so he was trying to keep in tune with her body figure out when she really did want to say no and the trembling worried him a little bit.

"Fine." Angol Mois finally remembered to speak. She just nodded, "Um...Kululu? Can I ask you something?"

Kululu tried to sink back into her lap. "Sure. Go for it."

"What do you hope to achieve by this?" Angol Mois asked.

"What do you mean?" Kululu furrowed his brow confused.

"I mean...What do you want from this make out session? Why are you doing that to me?" She asked, glancing at him and awaiting his answer.

"Why did you agree?" Kululu asked.

"You can't answer my question with a question. That's not fair!" She pouted. "I just...I mean I just wanted to know what you were trying to do to my body."

Kululu frowned. He didn't really feel like angering her at the moment and saying that he wanted to see if he could embarrass her or to see how she would react. So he told her part of the truth. "I wanted to make out with you." He said simply. "Didn't you want to do the same to me...?" He let the question hang in the air for a second. He instantly regretted asking it because although it had seemed like that she had liked it, who would like kissing him? It just didn't make sense and he was a bit too self-conscious to outright ask something like that.

"Well, yes." She played with her hair, avoiding his eye contact. She had never imagined them talking about _them_ because of a make out session. She had always imagined their almost dating turning into possible real dating through a romantic sappy confession from Kululu, filled with flowers and jewelry. In hindsight that didn't seem very believable. "Why'd you stop though?" She finally asked noticing Kululu was just kind of slumped in her lap.

Angol Mois hadn't answered for a while so he had been thinking about other things. His current dilemma was if he should cuddle with her more and possibly have to talk about sappy feelings or leave to jerk off and deal with his very uncomfortable arousal. Then possibly come back later. "Hm?"

"Why did you stop kissing me?" Angol Mois asked.

"You were trembling." He shrugged. "The kissing I was doing was a little intense and no way am I going to do that if you aren't ready for it-"

Angol Mois gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I didn't want you to stop though! I wasn't not ready, I was just...Trembling."

"Trembling means scared." Kululu said simply. She raised a brow. "And anyway, you weren't making many sounds or signs of interest..."

"I'm in my facade. It's harder to feel things in this form. If I take it off I would have been able to feel things much more." Angol Mois pointed out.

Kululu was confused why she wanted this so much. _Maybe I aroused her a little too much._ "Fine. Sleep on it and tomorrow, same time I'll make out with you in your other form. Would you like that?" He couldn't believe he was asking this.

This really wasn't not exactly together anymore.

"Yes!" Angol Mois smiled brightly. Kululu would have liked to rationalize this as a casual hook-up, but her smile was way too bright and he knew that in no way was she reading this as casual. As long as they both knew it though there was no reason to talk about it and that suited him.

He sighed. At least now he could leave and jerk off and continue his experiment on Mois.

* * *

It didn't take long to get Angol Mois to the same place that he had gotten her to the previous day. After all she had easily met up with him again to make out. Instead of being in the chair she sat on the floor against the wall making it easier for Kululu to access her and her neck.

After steamy kissing for a few minutes. Something that Kululu realized Angol Mois must have enjoyed very much, he had discarded her annoying hand guards and collar that got in the way of everything and was yet again kissing her neck. He felt her trembling and shaking against him this time but he also heard very quiet moans, they would get louder if he did certain things like giving her a very slow and seductive lick or sucking in a certain spot that she liked.

"K-kululu..." He liked it best when she was saying his name and then trying to cover it up.

"Hmm?" He slowly looked up from her shoulder. Her angolian shirt gave him much more access of her skin than her pekoponian form. "Do you want me to stop?" He didn't even want to ask the question in a jerky way, but everything he said sounded like it was said in a jerky tone. If he said 'do you want any ice cream' that too would be said by a jerk.

Angol Mois pulled him up for a sweet kiss. "Can I kiss you?" She asked.

Kululu felt like a rock had dropped in his stomach. This had been one of the fears he had about steamy make out sessions with Angol Mois. It was extremely pleasant to kiss, to hear her moan in a way he knew others wouldn't ever hear, to see her face flushed above him, to feel her claw against his back, but she was always someone who wanted to make things mutual, meaningful. And he didn't know if he could take her kisses.

This was supposed to be an experiment to him and he knew getting kisses from her would not be part of the experiment. "S-sure..." He felt his mouth betray him with a horny, stupid answer. Angol Mois smiled innocently pulling his tiny body up to her and kissing his chest.

_Now I see why its hard not to make sounds._ He was trembling more than she ever had.

"You're so small, Kululu." She whispered to him. "So very small."

Kululu's face heated up. He was 90% confident she wasn't talking about his dick. She hadn't even see it because it was hidden away. Still he was very aroused and it was a constant thought in his mind as she gave him sweet, loving kisses along his body.

He hated how slow they were, how incredibly arousing...And he was drooling and a moaning mess now. "M-mois~!" He just moaned pathetically, his hand messily in her hair as she held him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"W-why do your kisses have to be so damn loving? I can feel their toxic sweetness..." Kululu tried to make things light-hearted as he moaned again as she kissed along his waist. It seemed to be very sensitive.

"Because I care about you." She told him honestly. "I love you so of course they're filled with love." She didn't pick up on how he was teasing her and just bluntly and honestly told him, believing him to be accusing her instead of just, well, being Kululu and saying everything she did was sweet.

Kululu's face turned completely red. That was part of what he had expected- that she had a little bit of feelings for him, but she had said it. And it was like he had craved those words for so long- hearing that she loved him. "Ahh~!" He moaned again, tugging at her hair and curling his hands into it. He had thrust into just about nothing for just a brief moment. Perhaps he hadn't had the self-control he had prided himself on so much.

"Hey. That one hurt." She teased. She gently let him down so she wasn't holding him below his arms. She looked at him for a very long moment.

Kululu's face was very flushed. _Crap. I tried to grind against her. She probably knows how aroused I am now. And this has to be pretty embarrassing._

"So what's the real reason for all the sudden touching, Kululu?" She finally asked, looking at him. "What are you trying to find out?"

"Your limits. How much I can touch you, what embarrasses you and what not—But you're so darn annoying that you haven't said no to a single thing. What does embarrass you? Or am I the only one here who's easily embarrassed when my crush touches me?" Kululu frowned, but covered his mouth. He was speaking way too much.

Angol Mois giggled. So that was what was up. That did sound like Kululu, making up a stupid reason like experimenting to rationalize his desire to touch and kiss her. "You're not." She assured him, "I do think you might be more embarrassed than me though. And lots of things embarrass me, I just also enjoy them too. But if you wanted to know my limits, why not just ask me?"

Kululu paled. Honestly it was more fun finding out for himself. Discovering things like that it was in fact okay to kiss her was exhilarating. So he was at a loss for words.

"How about you find out now?" Angol Mois asked, "I'm curious too, myself. And if it's too much for either of us, let's stop." She asked.

Kululu gave a short nod, curious as to what she was about to do. And so she unzipped her shirt, discarding it onto a crumpled pile on the floor. She didn't seem to have any shame or embarrassment to not show Kululu her breasts, she just let his eyes linger on them.

Kululu jumped back for a moment as he tried to recover. _Oh. So that's where she wants this to go._ He tried to catch his breath. He honestly hadn't expected that. Angol Mois looked at him as if trying to figure out if he was okay with this. It was a complete role reversal.

"I can touch you?" Kululu asked.

"No, Kululu. I took off my shirt just so you could look at me." Angol Mois rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, I mean you do model for me a lot so I guess that's believable." Kululu cleared his throat.

"Not in the nude though!" She pointed out.

Kululu cleared his throat, "Are you going to start?" He asked hopefully.

Angol Mois thought about this. "If you're a good boyfriend."

Kululu frowned. That not exactly dating had turned into a certainly dating. At least he hadn't had to go through the awkward process of actually asking her out. It had just sort of sprung up on him.

"I just don't understand what you could even do with my nude pictures though. What's the benefit?" She asked.

Kululu frowned. These sexy times were not as sexy as he had hoped. He moved closer to her and climbed back onto her lap. He suddenly became much more in tune with the connection of their pelvic region and how warm at least his felt. He couldn't tell about hers, they were covered in cloth.

As if caressing porcelain he trailed his fingers along her stomach. He could already feel it tense up. "Waist still not okay?" He asked.

"No. I...I liked it quite a bit when you touched it." She frowned though as his hands continued going along her stomach and waist instead of the breasts right in front of him. She would have assumed he'd fondle the obvious. Focus on something that quite a few people find sexy. At the same time keronians didn't have breasts. Maybe he wasn't attracted to them?

At the same time she could see his gaze flickering up to her breasts every now and then, ogling them, but then shyly stopping as if he felt bad for it. That was fine. There was time for him to focus on that body part later.

His hands were soft, it made her actually relax as they softly caressed her body, as if her body was melting into his touch. His hands went along her waist up to her collarbone, kissing it again.

"Can I touch your butt?"

"Naughty, naughty." Kululu scolded, "But yeah, sure. Knock yourself out. I know that I'll fall if you don't." And he kind of liked her hand there anyway. He was more than happy when her hand went back to its place on his butt and she experimentally squeezed it.

As if to show her that it was the right thing for her to do, Kululu made a small moan. Angol Mois smiled, pleased with herself.

Kululu continued kissing along her collarbone and sides, letting her breathe into his kisses as if she was trying to get so much closer to him. He liked hot and steamy make out sessions but he wanted her to be comfortable with the amount of trust she had given him over her body too. He didn't want her to be so tense.

Once he had kissed every part of her stomach and collarbone and waist slowly, he finally acknowledged the part of her that he was avoiding, her breasts. Her nipples raised and lowered with her breaths, erect and pink. Kululu grinned at the sight of them.

He slowly let his hand go up her breast playfully, his fingers rolling around the nipple.

"Oh Kululu~." Angol Mois was trembling slightly again, but she was moaning, she was sinking and falling more to the floor to give him much more access to her instead of being against the wall. She didn't have the energy to keep herself up.

"Is that okay?" Kululu asked. Angol Mois just gave him a satisfied moan and he crawled onto her kissing her breast and taking the nipple in his mouth so he could suck on it.

That made her much more satisfied. "Mmmm!" She moaned again. She let him suck a bit, focusing on the feeling of the tiny little nub in his mouth as she made little arousing sounds and sweated. He rubbed the other breast.

It was a few minutes before she violently pushed him off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kululu asked. He was still on her stomach, but he had been quite enjoying himself. He had even started grinding slightly against her lower stomach.

"No." She shook her head. "That was just enough."

Kululu nodded, respectful of her choice.

"Please...Can we do more?" She continued as he was about to get off. Kululu looked shocked.

"M-more!?" He asked. He must have misread that? "Um...Like what...?"

Angol Mois raised a brow like it was obvious. "L-listen Kululu, if you don't want to, I'm fine with that, but I'm really, really aroused at the moment, and I would really like you to touch me some other places...You know like here..." She pointed between her legs trying to communicate with Kululu, desperately and embarrassed. She was still too innocent, naive and shy to refer to her vagina or clitoris by any sort of actual word, instead of hand gestures.

Kululu turned completely red.

"But if you don't want to I'm fine with that too! I mean if you don't, I just want to know now, so we can like cuddle or something or I could you know leave-"

"To jerk off." Kululu finished knowing those weren't the words she was going to use particularly, but the meaning was the same. She wanted him and was planning to jerk off to him. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. He was pale and shaking.

"A-are you okay?" She asked. Was he mad?

"Yes. Ku, ku, ku. You don't need to tell me twice." Kululu looked at her, "I'm just surprised. But heck yes I will have sex with you. Did you really think there's even a part of me that would say no?"

Angol Mois blushed. "Um, well, if you weren't ready..."

"Is their a certain way you want me to bang...Get it, bang? Like a planet? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed. Angol Mois high-fived him and laughed too. "You?"

"Ways? Is it a catalog?" She asked

"I mean, you're just super aroused and want to finish yourself off, right?" Kululu asked, "Want me to finger you? Into oral? Or are you a weirdo and into tiny keronian dicks?" He was just grinning. Either way he got to be especially intimate with Angol Mois. And although using his dick would be most beneficial to him, he would have loved to finger or taste her too. His mouth watered and his dick was twitching inside of him at all the possibilities.

Angol Mois's head was spinning. "You choose. But wouldn't you like to get something out of this too?" Or was he not that aroused? She would have liked to see his dick, but he made a good point about it being tiny.

"I can always easily jerk off." Kululu shrugged, "And this will be very good material for me." He wondered which one he wanted to do most.

He started pulling her boots off first, kissing along her leg. He liked to give them slow kisses, as if he was kissing a princess. She had some nice legs and he was more than happy to tear off those bloomers to get to her panties.

It got tossed onto the floor in the crumpled pile with her other clothes. Who cared about them? Certainly not him. He had more important things to think about.

"Ku~. You're wet." He knew that was a natural response but it still made him slightly proud to see it. Imagining Angol Mois wet had always made him feel so conflicted, she was so innocent and pure. Was it unsanitary to imagine it? Or incredibly appealing? He knew he wanted to touch and taste it even if it was a bodily natural response, a fluid, just biology and nothing big, but the mental fantasy that he had somehow caused it-her wet panties, made him incredibly satisfied. Angol Mois twitched a little as he looked down at her. Kululu grinned as he pulled down her panties, slowly as if unwrapping a gift.

"Do keronians not get wet?" Angol Mois asked.

"My genitalia is in my cloaca. A pouch. It makes it much easier for us since we don't have clothes. We're not constantly walking around with boners." Kululu explained. Her eyes stared at him as if trying to figure out where this pouch was. Kululu sighed. She'd be staring and wondering for a while unless he showed her. "Give me your hand." He ordered.

Angol Mois handed him her hand. It was so big compared to his. He pressed all except her index and middle finger down and put them in his mouth to lick them.

"K-kululu?" She asked as he sucked. Sucking on her fingers was a little bit distracting, but he eventually stopped himself from doing it. He spread his legs apart and brought her hand against his pelvic zone letting it slide against him.

He tried not to give a small moan from just feeling her slick hand touch against him.

"Do you want me to rub?" Angol Mois asked, carefully.

"No! Geez that would kill me." Kululu hissed. Angol Mois looked terrified. "Not really! It wouldn't even hurt me. I mean it would kill me because it would be so damn good." He finally got her fingers to find his slit. "There it is." He glanced at her and her innocent curiosity. Just her looking at him with amazement and arousal was probably the most arousing thing in this encounter. Even more than fondling her breasts to him. "Now, be gentle with me, please~. Your fingers are big but my cock is in there and you can gently pull it out if you want to see how it works...Ah~!"

She was extremely gentle. He was surprised with how painless and amazing it felt, her fingers gently getting into him and slowly pulling it out, stroking it ever so slightly to make him feel more at ease. Kululu dug his fingers into Angol Mois's sides hissing in pure pleasure as she slid her fingers against him.

"It looks so nice, Kululu~." Her hand ran along it again and Kululu had to fight his body for control to pry her hand off of it.

"Don't forget about you, mmkay? I just wanted to answer your question. But you wanted to experience pleasure, right?" He asked. He glanced back down at her vagina. She was laying down and he was to the side of her so if he twisted his body he got a clear view of her. Her clitoris was so pink and nice, he put his hand down slowly and started rubbing it. "Is that okay, Mois?"

She didn't even answer. She was too busy moaning in enjoyment. "Mm-hmm! Please do that more! I like it when you touch there!" She finally answered.

_So innocent. Such an honest answer._ He grinned. He could see her covering her face and just moaning. He rubbed more and more impressed by how much she was enjoying it, it probably attributed to his skill with small things due to inventing and the fast pace with his fingers as he tried to explore more places around her pelvis and labia, massaging it.

"K-kululu~!" She just kept moaning his name. He loved it. She pulled him onto her so she could at least hold him a bit.

"Mois, it's harder to see you properly this way." Kululu complained. He could still touch her and he was doing a good enough job of getting her off because he could feel her thrust against his finger but he kind of wanted to see what he was doing. But he liked being able to see her breasts go up and down too.

It was just extremely uncomfortable for him to rest his dick against her pelvic now that it was out and erect. He wanted to grind it so badly. He didn't know if he could keep up the pace with his fingers if he didn't have some sort of friction and with her moist opening so close. It was getting harder and harder to think. He wanted to focus solely on her, but his body was crying to him to just grind against her clit, or better yet be inside of her.

Angol Mois rubbed his back softly and looked down at him. "Do you want to enter me?" She asked a pretty blunt question.

Kululu turned red. "W-what? Nah, I can handle this." His penis was dripping pre-cum and he knew his body was responding despite how tough he sounded. She knew just as well as he did how hot he was but he really enjoyed listening to her moans and just rubbing against her.

Angol Mois knew Kululu's pride would prevent him from asking for what he wanted. He didn't want to push her into anything so she decided to take the hit for him. "I want you inside me, Kululu." she whispered, knowing if she asked for it he wouldn't feel as guilty for doing it.

Kululu buried his face into the underside of her boob to prevent her from seeing his glasses cracking and his drool. A perverted and sick and pathetic sight.

"A-are you sure?" Cuz he really wanted it.

"I want to feel you inside me desperately." She agreed. Kululu was grinning. He liked hearing those sorts of things. He slowly slid downward to get a better view of her and sat up a bit. Her legs were completely spread giving him a very nice view of her nice tush, which he did stroke being the perv that he was. She gave him another moan and nodded.

His fingers dipped around her vaginal opening, he didn't really want to hurt and he knew he was pretty small so she probably wouldn't be hurt by this in the slightest. He hoped she could at least feel it, cuz he really wanted to pound into her.

He dipped his fingers around the pool of her wetness coating them in it before slowly putting his fingers inside her, pumping a little bit and checking her facial expression every now and then. He would immediately then go back to what he was doing being unable to look at her eyes and how incredibly aroused she looked at looking down at him doing that.

He added a few more fingers until it was equal to his girth. "C-can you feel that?"

"Yes. Oh god can I feel it." Angol Mois nodded having quite a few urges that she didn't know how to deal with. Part of her body wanted to play with her own boobs which was odd and another really wanted Kululu's face to be buried between her legs. She wasn't sure what kind of signals she was getting but it was so hard to think because Kululu was still rubbing her clitoris. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take.

Kululu knew she couldn't take much longer, which was his plan. After all he knew especially on their first time his endurance would be far from incredible. It would be pathetic, and if she came first from him fingering her long before perhaps she wouldn't even remember his pathetic endurance in the long-run. That was what he hoped.

"Do you like it?" Kululu asked.

"Yes!" She squeaked out. He removed his fingers from her, disappointment crossed her face as both of his hands left her body. She let out a small whine.

"Ku, don't worry, I'll be on touching you again in a second." He reassured, trying to focus on what to do. Still, her whining a bit for him to be touching her was nice. He so rarely got to see her so desperate and greedy. One of his hands moved to her thigh to steady himself and the other one moved to his own cock to angle it right.

"I'm going to angle this just right.."

"I see what you did there!" Angol Mois laughed, she moved her hips up just a bit just to graze him because she loved seeing his facial expression as he tried to keep his cool.

"Ku, ku, ku. Mois...God, just a second." He couldn't keep his cool at that touch, but he had to remind himself that relief would be there soon, "I'll be inside you in a second." He didn't know if he could handle this. He slowly started entering her, wondering if he'd just immediately cum. He didn't, but he felt like he was in pure bliss.

Eventually he made it all the way in and put his hand back between them on her clitoris. She made a content moan as he rubbed at her.

She pulled him closer putting her hands around his shoulder blades.

"Does that hurt? A-are you okay?" Even he couldn't think at the moment.

"Feels good. Feels so good." He was so tiny, he didn't fill her up completely but he didn't hurt her at all. She curiously moved her hips against him to see if he would do anything.

He moaned but seeing what she was doing tried to move against her, pulling himself partly out to and then back in, keeping up a simple pace at first before he became more experimental and compliant with her demands to go faster or slower. They were both moaning and sweating messes.

"Kululu~" Angol Mois moaned, "I think I feel weird. I'm going to, I don't know." Her insides were twitching a bit.

Kululu grinned. His plan had worked. It had barely been a few minutes and he was at his limit but she was going to cum first. He gave her a loving kiss on her upper waist

"You asking my permission to cum?" Kululu asked with amusement. She made an animal like strangled moan again. Her back arched. Kululu winced thinking of the cold hard floor she was against. They probably should have moved before starting this. Poor Mois!

Her body pushed into Kululu's again. "Cum please." He told her, her eyes tightly closed, her face flushed and her body twitching. He felt her insides tighten around him amazed by the feeling.

"Ku-lu-lu~..." She moaned his name in extreme long and loud and loving way. It hadn't even been half way through her orgasm that Kululu couldn't take it and gave a final thrust before he came himself, emptying himself into her.

He slumped against her, muttering and moaning her name and making the small motion of pulling out of her. She pulled him up to a more comfortable spot on her body to kiss and cuddle him some more. Who knew this had all started with their cuddling?

"You did great." She smiled kissing his cheek again. He gave a small smile. He had always assumed she'd be affectionate after that sort of act, and although he was too tired to get away he still enjoyed the attention and being in her arms. Although he had loved the feeling of orgasming he might have loved the loving little kisses she was trailing along his body and the words of love even more and how much she was looking at him.

Or perhaps it was that this was the first time he didn't have the strength to be afraid of her staring so he was fully able to enjoy it.

She was glowing, her hair was so shiny that he just ran his hands through it.

"You were wonderful. Absolutely glorious. My hand's never going to compare to that. Ku." Kululu complimented.

She kissed his knuckles. "I think your hands are very nice. I loved them a lot." She told him honestly. He just had this big dopey grin on his face. She continued looking at him.

"And you know what, Mois?" Kululu grinned, "Now you've had me inside of you. So I'm not the only one having you eat me away. Maybe you'll turn into a jerk or something..."

"From having your cock in me? I don't think so." Angol Mois giggled. Kululu just smiled looking down at her cute smile.

"Maybe I should try again. Keep doing this until you are a jerk then, so that you aren't poisoning me with your affectionate toxic purity." He teased, kissing her neck.

"I think you just want an excuse to make love with me." Angol Mois was already getting there with a level of sass he hadn't predicted.

He hadn't exactly called it making love, but he was more than fine with her calling it that. "I suppose I do. But can you hardly blame me? Your purity ate me away until my heart was yours—"

"Maybe you should think of romantic things to say when you're not so high on sex." She didn't even know what he was saying. Kululu nodded, agreeing. He was saying some pretty dumb and sappy things.

"I probably won't say things like this later." He pointed out.

"Yeah, you'll be all shy and embarrassed." She teased, "But it's all right as long as that's what you feel inside. You don't need to tell me you love me constantly, I can do that for you but you don't have to."

Kululu blushed as she kissed his cheek again. "But I do love you, constantly."

"I know. I know." She smiled. "And I'm fine if you don't want to say that. We're both too tired to discuss it. Want to just cuddle?"

Kululu nodded. But it was way different cuddling naked than it was cuddling clothed. But eventually he fell asleep with her.

And he slowly realized in his dreams that he shouldn't have given them so much credit for having limits when it came to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Tell me if you think I should post the story to fanfiction too!  
> Also, please give me tips for writing smut and suggestions. A kurumois smut prompt. (Or fluff! I'd love to do fluff too)


End file.
